1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a scraping device and particularly to a hand-held scraping device adapted to be used to cut and remove soft materials. The scraper device may be manipulated 5 to permit removal of soft material from objects with both irregular contour surfaces and from flat regular surfaces. This scraper device is specially constructed for use in the removal of the inner soft material of a pumpkin to adequately prepare the pumpkin for carving.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, devices for scraping material have been developed in the past. In earlier times, scraping devices were fashioned of rock, bone or shell material and employed to remove blubber, animal fat or fleshy material from animal skins in order to prepare the skins for tanning or other conditioning. These scrapers were usually honed to have a front blade-like edge to facilitate removal of secured animal tissue and little concern was given to safety consideration. As society developed the uses of scraping devices have expanded, 20 and scrapers are now commonly used to facilitate removal of such substances old paint, varnish, shellac, and the like. Further spoon-like utensils, spatulas, paddles and the like used in food preparation may sometimes function as a scraping device. The present invention is not believed to be present in any of the prior art.